The Other Eye
by The Low Brass Dude
Summary: Fujin feels alone after the events of FFVIII, until she is visited by a nice person. No yuri, friendfic, oneshot.


The Other Eye

A Final Fantasy VIII Fan fiction by The Low Brass Dude

It had been a few months since Seifer, Raijin and I got readmitted to the Garden. In fact, it was Squall who personally told us at the Fisherman's Horizon that we could come back. He accepted that Seifer was under mind control. I guess he didn't want to see us the way we were.

Ever since we came back, I've seen people getting together. Squall and Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine, Zell and Lydia (that girl from the library) and even Seifer won the heart of his instructor Quistis. Yeah, there was a strong sense of togetherness at the garden. But if anything, I felt more alone than ever before.

It began a few days before our SeeD examinations. I was sitting alone in the cafeteria eating a bagel. I liked it plain, I never did like cream cheese, or butter. Just sitting and watching Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Lydia talk about their boyfriends and the upcoming SeeD exam. Rinoa, and Irvine were going to be participating along with Seifer, Raijin and myself. I couldn't stand to listen to them talk about their perfect boyfriends.

I walked out leaving my bagel and went to my dorm. I had a single room, my parents specifically asked for me to have one. I sat on my bed and looked at the full length mirror opposite me. Staring back at me was a pathetic looking woman, a sheep to a man who was possessed; too afraid to utter her own thoughts to anyone, even Seifer. I was insecure, I was too afraid to talk to someone about my personal feelings, to afraid to take off my eye patch; all I ever said was one word at a time.

My entire life, I was frightened that no one would like me because my eyes were two different colors. I hid one away to make me look tough. That's why I hung out with Seifer. And all that time I was afraid to talk to him. Even more afraid to talk to the angel who won the lion's heart.

Suddenly a heard a knock on the door, followed by who it was introducing them self, "Fujin, it's me, Rinoa."

"ENTER." I responded in my normal tone. Rinoa walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to me.

"FINE." I said looking down at the floor.

"Oh, okay," she said, "If you want me to leave, then I'll go."

"WAIT!" I said. I wasn't going to let her go, not by a longshot.

"What?" she asked looking at me. I finally looked at her eye to eye.

"I'm not okay," I said, for the first time since I came to garden at the age of 11, I said more than one word. "I'm miserable." I began to cry. I pulled my eye patch off, revealing a blue eye to mirror the red one.

"What's wrong?" she asked becoming really concerned.

"You have Squall, and Selphie has Irvine, Lydia has Zell, and Quistis has Seifer. I'm all alone, nobody will accept me as a true friend, and I'll never find anyone who will love me." I hugged Rinoa and cried on her left shoulder.

"Oh, there there, Fujin." She said smoothing my silver hair. "You have nothing to be scared of; you are a beautiful, young, strong woman. And you do have a friend, me."

I looked up at her angelic figures smiling down upon me, "Really?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes!" she responded, "I've always found you to be a friend of sorts, just afraid of coming out of you shell, like Squall."

"Heh, hopefully you won't make Squall jealous," I ribbed.

"See, you're already coming out of your shell." She said with a soft giggle. "Don't be so shy; sit with us during meals. We don't want to see you always sitting alone."

"You mean it?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Of course, you want to come and finish lunch?" she asked standing up and holding out her hand.

"Sure," I said taking her hand. It felt weird looking the world through my other eye, but it felt really good. It felt really nice sitting next to Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Lydia. For the first time in my life, I realized, I have friends, I am in good company. Ever since that day I never put that eye patch on again. I didn't want to; I wanted to see the other side of life.


End file.
